CAN I BE YOUR MEMORY?
by Poetrius
Summary: Ron Weasley finds that marriage is not all sugar and spice when it comes to his new bride and their friends.


No Worries 

Mysti ran her hand along the wet, white picket fence. The rain was still falling softly, making dips in the little puddles on the sidewalk in front of 15 Westbro Road. It had been almost a week and a half since she had taken a walk by herself. Ron was always tailing her, like a little puppy dog; eyes wide, wanting her attention. Not that she completely minded, really, but it just got to be a little much sometimes. She sighed as she looked up at their little (not so little) blue and white trimmed colonial home. 3 bedrooms, 2 full baths, kitchen, living room, den, all for only the two of them. Mysti found it rather much, but Ron had been insistant after they got married.

_"Myst, you can't possibly tell me that you want to move into one of those little itsy, bitsy apartments you grew up in!" Ron asked his new wife exasperatly. _

_"No," Mysti began slowly, "no, but I don't want some huge house either, love."_

_Ron smiled at his lovely, blonde bride, and touched her hand gently. "We'll get through this, I promise."_

_Mysti smiled back at her husband, and nodded. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, and behind one delicate ear, she looked back down at the Homes for Begginers magazine._

_"I just want a house that's big enough, you know..." Mysti looked up and opened her mouth.  
_

_"Big enough for.....?"_

_Ron sighed, and looked at her. "For the fasmily we've talked numerous times about having, Mysti."_

_Mysti looked up from her magazine page at the tone of his voice. "Excuse me, Ronald."_

_Ron stood his ground and looked over at her._

_"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate that tone, thank you very much."_

_Ron bit his bottom lip; a gesture he knew turned his beloved into a pool of melted butter._

_"Don't do that." she said firmly, matching her husbands defesvise attitude._

_He stopped. "I'm sorry, love. But, you know how I feel about this..."_

_Mysti looked into Ron's adorable blue eyes. Eyes that she jokingly swore to him were the only reason she married him in the first place. "Yes, I know how you feel, Ron. I'm sorry. You're right. Lets keep looking, alright?"_

_Ron smiled at Mysti, took her hand, and slightly stroked her cheek. "Don't be upset, baby. I know you get frustrated, but I love you."_

Mysti smiled over this memory. Yes, he had said those last three words many times over the course of their 5 month marriage. But as she relived that memory, she was painfully reminded that she hadn't been able to give her loving husband what he had so desperatly wanted for well over 4 months. He was of course very understanding, it wasn't as if she wasn't trying to get pregnant, it was just that it wasn't happening very fast.

Mysti slowly opened the gate to her home, and found it latched. She reached her arm over to unlatch it but was stopped abruptly by another, considerably warmer hand on hers.

"Hey, baby." Ron grinned at his sopping wet wife. Mysti grinned back. She hadn't noticed how cold and wet she was before now.

"Hullo love. Could you let me in, I'm freezing."

Ron stepped aside after unhooking the latch. "Sure, hon. You've sure been gone awhile, I was getting worried about you."

Mysti smiled at his obvious concern. His eyes were narrowed, and his red eyebrows furrowed together. Her smiled widened. No amount of blue in his eyes could possibly make her not love every inch of her husband. "I'm _fine_, Ron." She mused as he led her into their warm and cozy kitchen.

Mysti had decorated most of the house on her own. She was a slave to home magazines and she took no greater personal pleasure than spotting one of those not-so-rare, "Ron, ohmigoodness! You just _must_ see this set up!!" kind of rooms, then using her wand to re-create it's likeness in her home.

The kitchen itself was a peach color, with matching curtins, and white countertop. The white tile floor had peach tiles mixed in randomly just to add a burst of color to where her feet tread. Ron found the entire thing slightly ridiculous, as neither of them could cook at all. But he never dared say so to Mysti. Just as well, though. Without her re-decorating, he doubted she would stay in the house with him.

"Do you know what you'd like to do tonight, darling?" Ron asked as he calmly let his dripping (she was in a white shirt, he was not complaining.) wife into their house. Holding her shoulders, and slightly massaging them as she peeled her soaking overcoat from her torso. It reminded him of removing wallpaper, with Mysti posing as the wall.

"Ah...no, no I don't. Did you have something in mind?" Mysti was having some difficulty with her right arm in her jacket. "Could you help me please...?"

Ron moved forward to end the struggle. "Sure..." But his endearment was cut short when Ron tripped over Mysti's vans and toppeled right into her.

"RON!", and "Ouch, oh, sorry." s were mingled together as the couple fell out of the kitchen and into the lavender colored living room.

"I am so sorry..!" Ron began as he went to de-tangle himself from the mess on the floor. He pushed his sopping wet red hair out of his eyes, off of his forhead, and raised his eyebrows at the sight before his eyes.

"Mysti...?"

But his wife was unable to awnser. She was rolling around on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Mysti, are you...alright?" Ron asked unsure of what exactly his wife was doing.

"I'm..gasp.._fine_!!Just..gasp...can't stop.._laughing_!!!It's so..FUNNY!"

Ron looked down at his wife, and asked again, "Mysti...?" But his words were again cut short when Mysti grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor again with her. He landed with an 'oof!' on the purple carpet, only causing the blonde, wet, in white, beauty to laugh even more hysterically.

"Caaaaaalm down, love. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Mysti began taking slower breaths, until she could finally look her husband in the eye.

"Are you alright now?" Ron asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I was getting worried..."

Mysti laughed softly this thime. Then touched his face with her left ring finger, admiring the way the gold band shimmered on her still-wet finger. She brought their faces closer...closer... They connected, and kissed. Slowly at first, but picking up the tempo as Ron went and reached for the back of Mysti's neck. She did not put up a fight, but instead steadied herself and kissed deeper. Finally they parted.

Ron looked at Mysti, Mysti looked at Ron. They both burst into laughter. Mysti steadied her giggles faster this time. Ron stared into the blue eyes of his wife.

"Damn..." Mysti giggled again, and smiled.

"Baby, you worry too much."


End file.
